One Night with Freddy
by yumer
Summary: Freddy Benson has the night job at a creepy pizza place. What will happen throughout his stay? Read and find out! (WARNING. YAOI SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET OUT.)


Freddy Benson was nervous about his new job. When he heard they involved cameras, he got pretty excited, being the tech-loving guy he was. But unfortunately, all he could do on this job was watch over them. Still, money was money, even if it was only 4 dollars an hour, he didn't have a lot of things better to do. It was just a simple security job, right? Though he really could have just fixed the animatronics with no problems. In hindsight, it seemed like it would have been a better idea to have just told the owner about his skills in mechanical stuff. Oh well.

He arrived in the office rather quickly, wanting to get out of the eerie hallways as soon as possible. Upon entering, he sat himself down on a rather uncomfortable, old, ripped up chair. He made a face of disgust as he noticed its subtle odor, but decided it was better than standing all night. He made himself as relaxed as he could before the phone subtly rang. He picked it up, noticing a grimy, slippery mold-ish like feeling on the back of the phone. He dropped it to the floor, immediately panicking out of fear of the loud clutter. Laughing to himself nervously, he listened to what sounded like a recording for a few minutes as he glanced through the cameras.

Immediately the animatronics were out of place. This disturbed Freddy. "I thought he said they were buggy? Not that they moved around like this...that's not normal." He felt fear tingle up his spine as he noticed their gruesome horrifying faces. The fox that peeked out of the curtains of Pirate Cove was especially scary to look at. As the phone recording ended, Freddy suddenly felt chills shooting through his veins. Even if it was just a recording, it was comforting having another voice near him. Some nights back in his apartment, when he felt scared, he'd play a little music to keep himself relaxed. A particularly favorite routine was to play the toreador song from the opera Carmen. Ah, how it's peaceful tune felt like a warm hug around his body, a firm grasp on his hips, warm lips against his neck. Thinking about it almost made him forget about his current situation, which was far, far less pleasurable.

The night passed rather quickly. Fortunately, Freddy hadn't caught one glimpse of an animatronic at his door. Well, maybe he did for a moment. That bunny creature named Bonnie managed to poke it's head in once, but he slammed the door down pretty quickly. However, because of this, he was too afraid to lift the door back up, and having the other one be wide open made him nervous. He kept both of them down from that moment on, hopeful in keeping the power he had left. He was Freddy Benson, wasn't he? He KNEW tech stuff, he knew he had enough power to last until 6 A.M.

Or so he thought.

What he was working with wasn't top quality technology, it was glitchy, broken technology. Cold sweat was pouring down his face as he eyed the percentage. 15%. 9%. 3%. It was nearing to 0 so quickly. Still, he refused to open the doors, not now, not ever. It was 5:30 A.M. 'Surely I can make it,' he thought with a smile right before the power cut out.

He froze in place. His surroundings were pitch black. It took a few seconds for him to hear it. That song. It was Carmen's toreador song, but in a music box rendition. The same song he likes to fall asleep to when he's afraid, the same song that reminds him of behind held, touched, tenderly kissed. The same song he touches himself too. The lights to the left flickered. Freddy, the other Freddy, the bear Freddy, was there, stroking a hand along the side of the doorway, kicking his leg out into the room slowly and seductively. And boy, was Freddy Benson seduced.

Suddenly, the lights went out completely, the music stopping. Freddy felt two big, furry paws slide up his legs. He shivered as Bear Freddy's warm breath covered his crotch, and looked down to see those sexy eyes gazing up at him as if to ask, "Can I blow you?" Freddy swallowed hard, nodding his head as he breathed in deep, and Bear Freddy knew what to do. He unzipped Freddy's pants slowly, his big paw fumbling with the zipper but getting it down. Freddy wasn't wearing underwear that night. Bear Freddy grasped his dick, and Freddy moaned as he felt those huge, warm paws grip his girth. Bear Freddy neared it to his mouth, and Freddy whispered, "Please, no teeth." Understanding, Bear Freddy opened his mouth wide, and-

"GUH!"

Freddy awoke in his bed, feeling himself all over, feeling his crotch. He was wearing underwear. Looking around, he found himself in his apartment, specifically, in his own bed, comfortable and sound. The other Freddy was nowhere to be found, and as he tried desperately to remember what happened, he simply couldn't. He realized that he had never signed up for such a strange job, and that there was no Freddy. At least, not huffing over his dick. Taking a deep breath, he muttered as he relaxed back into bed, closing his eyes. "God, I need to stop doing iCarly. All that weird stuff is getting to my head." He then snickered like a little child, "'Getting to my head,'" and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
